Walrus3
Walrus3 is a member of the The Walrus Crime Ring. When the Crime ring devise a scheme, Walrus3 is sent to sneak around the location of the raid in advance so the walri can know what dangers they might find. Background Walrus3 grew up at the north pole. He was the third of the twelve Walrus Brothers and by far the most sensible. Walrus3 was always calm and collected, but he never got a chance to have his say on anything. When he tried to say something he would always be interrupted by his two elder brothers, so he decided he should never talk again. Walrus3 was one of the seven brothers to leave the North Pole on a cargo ship. He didn't speak much at all, so the crew assumed the drum he was in was uninhabited. After arriving at Antarctica, he separated from his brothers to find his calling. He journeyed far and wide, but couldn't find his ideal job. One day, it happened. Walrus3 had arrived at Club Penguin and had found a strange Japanese building. Numerous penguins were congregating there to learn Ninja skills from a bearded penguin. He asked the bearded penguin in sign language what they were doing. Card-Jitsu, said the penguin. Walrus3 was too shy to ask if he could train, so he decided to train himself. He began to self-train himself as a ninja with his own uniqe form of Card Jitsu. He used hacking programs to create his cards and learned to make him self invisible via a small, portable machine powered by a small piece of Dark Templar armour. Big Daddy Walrus saw his skills could be of use for the walrus crime ring's raids, so he asked the walrus ninja if he could sign up as one of the walrus crime ring elites. He nodded his head. Involvement Walrus3 is sent to sneak around locations for raids in advance to ensure there would be no slip-ups for said raid. He activates his stealthing device to camoflauge himself and sneaks around the area, making note of certain things by typing down information on his personal laptop, and then send the info to the walrus crime ring. He takes his work seriously, and if a penguin spots him, he'll use one of his card-jitsu cards to deal with the penguin. He has special "Hax0r5" cards that can do a variety of random things to a target, including: * Change a penguin's colour to an unavailable one, leading to a ban from Ban * Make the penguin larger, leading to a ban. * Change the penguin into a puffle for 270 hours. * If used on a tern, it will make the tern grow a big afro for unknown reasons. * There are several more effects the cards will cause, there are even ones Walrus3 himslef doesn't know! Trivia *He is highly allergic to cakes of any kind. *His favourite colour is rainbow, but no-one else knows. See Also *Big Daddy Walrus *Walrus Crime Ring